


The SCP Diaries

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Series: The SCP Diaries [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Bad Parenting, Clowns, Evil, Evil Plans, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mystery, Parenthood, Party, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scary Clowns, Shock, Showers, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Stranded, Strangulation, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: When Rosy goes to a friends birthday party a long drive away, things get stranger and stranger as she approaches. She and her mother are intercepted by members of a mysterious organization, who warn them not to go to the party.





	1. Strange Occurances

We're driving out to Ryeburgh for Kianna's birthday. Ryeburgh is a big gated community in another county. It's a long drive and I get carsick sometimes. I probably shouldn't be writing but there's nothing else to do. My phone died like an hour ago and I'm bored. If I throw up, I throw up, I guess. Ryeburgh is still a ways away. Mom says we're turned around and that she doesn't know where the hotel is. I'm sure she'll figure it out, I just hope she figures it out before I puke all over the floor. I feel terrible. I want to get out of the car. 

* * *

 

Okay so we pulled over so I could puke and I'm feeling better. Mom says she doesn't remember Ryeburgh being this far off from the main suburbs but she trusts the GPS so that's what we're following. We should be in town for Kianna's birthday anyway, which is what matters. Kianna is my cousin and she's turning three and for some reason we have to be there. Mom says it's because family is important. I think it's because she feels bad about how bitchy she's been since Dad. But sure. "Family is important" no need to say what you actually mean or anything. Fine. I don't remember family being important when Kianna turned one or two but sure. For Kianna's stupid third birthday, family is important. I call bull. If family were important we'd be speaking to eachother. I wouldn't be writing this and Mom wouldn't have her headphones on. We'd be doing car kareoki or whatever it is happy families do when they aren't posing for portraits or eating dinner together. I don't know. I fucking hate "happy families" anyway. That sounds emo but it's true. Stereotypical families like that, the one with three kids and a picture of them all at the ski slopes, are some of the stupidest goddamn people you will ever, ever meet. I've met barbie dolls with more emotional depth. Okay. Enough being bitter. We get it, Rosy, you're a bitch.

* * *

 

Kianna's birthday Pros and Cons:

Pros: 

Cake

Music

Bouncy castle

Ice-cream

Clowns

Kianna is pretty cool for a three year old. I don't actually mind being around little kids. The noise can give me migranes sometimes if I'm not careful but they're honest and you don't have to be fake around them.

Cons: 

This is the third time we've had to pull over so I can puke. 

 

* * *

I lost my teddy bear. I don't know how you lose a teddy bear in a car ride but he's gone. I feel like an idiot freaking out about it but I still really like him. Especially when I feel gross like this. 

* * *

We found the lodge finally. I feel like it's been almost the last hour we've got before we have to give up for a good several hours. Then again I napped a lot so that can mess up my perception of time. There are a bunch of dead animal heads on the wall which is gross but my stomach is settling and mom even offered me some of her mint tea. She's reading her paperback right now and we're just sort of sitting next to one another. It's nice. Something sort of weird did happen. I'd pretty much given up on finding my bear when this weird looking guy asked me if I'd dropped "this" and held up my bear. Or at least an identical bear with the same grape-juice stain on his side so...weird. I must not have noticed him on my luggage or something? Idk. Doesn't matter. 

 

 


	2. Music

We pulled up to the culdesac where Kianna lived. The houses were these big ugly things with huge driveways leading up to over-sized too-clean garage doors. Kianna's present was wrapped in bright yellow paper with big colorful polka-dots. We got to the driveway and from the other side of the house we could see the lights flashing and hear reedy carnival-themed music going. People were yelling but I couldn't tell what. I looked over the side of the house and saw a flash of the backyard. A big bouncy castle. Kids running. Yelling. Laughing. A lot of them had face-paint on. I could see the clowns too. It was a foggy night and the bright shapes and lights projected caught in the mist and shimmered there. They played on the concrete too. I was suddenly actually pretty excited to get to the party. The walk seemed to take a long time. Mom seemed nervous about something but I couldn't tell what. And then a big black car pulled up. 


	3. The Foundation

Out of nowhere a bunch of people in suits just sort of showed up. They had big bulky headphones on and they said that there was a hazard in the area. 

"We're just trying to get to the party." Mom said. Something in her voice was strained. We kept walking. I tried to stop but somehow I had to keep walking. One of the people picked me up and another two lead mom away by her arms. The rest is a blur. 

"Who are you." I vaguely remember asking. 

"A foundation." said one woman. She gave no other explanation. I remember because I said 

"What foundation?" and she just said. 

"Just a foundation." That was all she said. 

We ended up back in the motel. I don't even know how they knew where we're staying. I'm going to try to talk to mom. She's...rattled. I have to go. 


	4. Shake Her Out Of It

Mom is holed up in the bathroom and she keeps refusing to open the door. I'm going to try again.

* * *

She finally let me in. She was sobbing and smearing makeup over her face. Big red lipstick and too-pale stuff on her face. It was clown makeup. I don't understand. 

"Mom!"

She was crying still. 

"Mom!" 

I tried to wrench her arm away from where she was smearing makeup on her face. It was like she didn't even recognize me. She barely seemed to know where she was. She just kept trying to force her arm back so she could keep putting on the clown makeup. I don't even know where she got it from but her face was already half covered in it. 

I grabbed a hand towel and ran it under the water. I went to wipe the makeup off her face and she sobbed and tried to push me away. She was so muddled though. It only took a minute maybe for me to get at the stuff and wipe at it. It was packed onto her face and I had to wipe the towel too hard against her face. She eventually stopped crying but she was breathing heavy. The makeup still wouldn't come completely off so I led her to the shower and turned it on. It seemed to sort of calm her down a little and when the makeup was all off, and I went to turn the shower-head off she put her hand over mine to say I should leave it, I think. I left her shivering in the tub under the warm water. I'll check on her again in a few minutes. 

I'm scared. She's always been so calm and collected. And now she barely seems to know where she is. 

 


	5. Mom Doesn't Remember Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ##### = scribbled out/illegible

The good news is that she isn't crying anymore. A lot has happened so it might take a while to write it all out. It started like this   ~~I asked her where~~

"It was good to see Kianna." She said. 

"We didn't see Kianna." 

"What you didn't even say hi to her, Rosy?" Mom sounded disappointed. She was still sitting in front of the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were red with tears but her voice was even. 

"Mom we didn't go to the party. Those people. In suits. They took us away...I think. Remember?" 

"Honey?" She frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

"Mom!" I yelled. "This isn't funny!" 

"Why are you yelling?" She snapped. She stood up and dragged me along. "We are leaving right now." She said. 

"Mom we have to figure out what happened?"

"Nothing happened. This isn't funny Rosy." 

"Mom! We can't just leave! ~~What a #####"~~

"We're checking out right now. Get in the car." She said harshly. "Stop playing this stupid game." 

"Mom?" I asked. She was really starting to scare me. She wasn't like herself. It felt like I could barely recognize her. 

I argued with her all through checking out and she didn't even listen. She just dragged me towards the car by my arm.  ~~####~~

"MOM WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" I yelled. 

She let go of my arm suddenly and rounded on me. I had never seen this look on her face in my entire life. 

 


	6. The World Is A Chaotic Place

Her voice was stilted with rage. "Maybe I just don't want to remember." She said. Tears were forming around her eyes again. "But you know what? We do what we have to do. We can't go around living in a world where the your extendable shower-head tries to strangle you when you're ten years old and no one believes you so you suck it up and you forget about it because that's what you have to do." She sounded so angry. I didn't even know what to say to that? That happened to her? Her shower-head? I was shocked silent. 

"Mom-" I trailed off though. There was nothing to say. It was so weird I could have laughed except everything was so totally chaotic and I was terrified and I didn't know what was real anymore. Was this really my mother, even? Was anything real? I opened the car door and got in. I shut my eyes tight. I was so scared. More scared than I'd ever been before. 


	7. Time Lost

I don't remember where I am. What happened? I don't remember. I can't remember. Why can't I remember? Where am I? Why is it so dark in here? It's just barely enough light to write by through the window. It's night. I can see out of a small window ventilating the upper wall. Where is my mom? What happened? Is she okay? Am I okay? Someone has to be around here to explain, right? I don't understand. Why can't I remember? Is it like how mom couldn't remember? But she did. She did remember. She ignored it. So...maybe I'm blocking it out or...or something. I don't know. There were little things that didn't add up before for the past couple of days but I've never just woken up somewhere and not known where I was. It was day when we got into the car. I'd just woken up. We woke up early, even. If it's night, how long was I out. I must have been out, if I don't remember. But then how did I end up here? Mom didn't say anything about this. Is this some sort of weird community center? Why isn't anyone else here. Why aren't there any lights?

Why won't the door open? 

This is really bad. 

 


	8. Briefing

There were a few cubbies lining the walls. They're stuffed with old worn-out toys. Teddy bears. Board games. I used the Teddy Bear as a pillow. It was still dark out when I woke up but it was starting to get lighter. Early morning, I think. What freaked me out was, I wasn't in the room anymore. I was still holding this diary and the Teddy Bear I had fallen asleep on, but I was curled up on the floor of a little office waiting room. The doors and window were glass. There was a customer service desk and some rooms leading back a ways. After a few seconds a woman and a man showed up. They wore black and white pantsuits. The woman had a briefcase. 

"Good morning." She said. But she said it like it wasn't actually a good morning at all. "Why don't you have a seat?" She gestured to one of the waiting room chairs. I sat down. 

"Where am I?" I asked. "Who are you?" I had so many questions the other night but this was all I could think to ask in that moment.

"This is the foundation." The woman said. The man hadn't spoken. "Your mother left you here. She is having trouble dealing with the clowns." 

"What? What happened to her?" 

"Nothing. Nothing." The woman promised. "She's an old friend of the foundation. She just was a little emotional and...needed some space." The man nodded silently. 

"She left me here?" I asked. 

"I'm sorry." said the woman. 

The worst part was, it made sense. I don't even think they were lying. Mom does this sometimes. She gets upset about something and leaves me at Granny and Gramps' house while she 'figures some things out'. Or she doesn't even bother with that, and she just shuts herself in her room for a week or so with some canned food and the water cooler. And now, she's left me with these people, whoever they are. And she probably needs me, if she's in this deep into one of her shut-downs. But she's left me here so I can't help her.  


	9. About 14

They took me back to the room with the cubbies. There was another woman there. She looked like a grandma from a book of nursery rhymes. She had on that fake smile adults always do when they want you to get with the program. She was slightly chubby and she wore a light pink apron that was all frilly on the sides. She sounds sort of instantly hate-able when I write it all down but at the time I didn't mind her so much. There was a short, pudgy boy not much younger than me standing next to her. 

"Hello, I'm Bertie and this is Devon" she said. "What's your name?"

"Rosy." I said. 

"Nice to meet you Rosy. Would you like to play with some toys? We have some games in the cubbies." 

I nodded. "Yeah okay." We played Candyland. I was doing my best but Bertie let Devon win. 

"I need to use the restroom." Bertie said, after the game was over. "I'll be back in a sec." She got up and left. I heard the door lock behind her.

"Where are we, Devon?" I whispered. 

"I don't know. I don't remember what happened. I know I've been here for a while. I know something bad happened." 

"Bad?" 

Devon shrugged.

"Maybe Bertie knows whats going on." 

"Do NOT ask her." Devon hissed. "Don't ask questions. Don't trust _anyone,_ at least not _trust_ trust."

"Trust-trust?"

But then Bertie opened the door and we both shut up. I liked Bertie, I did. But there was something in Devon's eyes that told me he was right: everyone here was one of _them_ , whoever "they" were, and that I wasn't about to trust one of them by a longshot. 


	10. Mysterious Events

 We've been staying in the room with Bertie for a while. At least a week, I think. She came and went and sometimes Devon went with her. I always stayed in the room. Devon always seemed to want to stay too, though he never said anything. He just looked back at me with wide eyes and then walked through the door before Bertie could pull him along. He doesn't talk much, ever, I've noticed. Even when he plays, he just moves the toys silently. He doesn't like talking. I've tried asking more questions but he just says not to ask. We tried wrestling to pass the time but Bertie says that's not allowed. I've tried making up stories but Devon keeps saying that the less we talk the better. 

* * *

An alarm went off today and Bertie left us both locked in the room while she rushed out.

"What's happening?" I asked Devon. 

"I don't know." He said. We sat, watching the red alarm light on the wall spin around and held our hands over our ears. Even then, the alarm was still too loud, but it didn't hurt my ears so bad. 

* * *

Bertie is tired today. She brought building blocks and she's been working on a tower with us but she keeps having to answer her phone. She talks in a low voice, like she doesn't want us listening, so of course, I've been listening closely:

"No." 

"I won't let that happen." 

"I don't know." 

"I don't know. I don't have that clearance." 

"You shouldn't say things like that, Beth." 

"No."

"No of course not." 

"We can't always know these things." 

* * *

 

Another Alarm went off today. Bertie left the room and when she came back she said we were going into "lockdown". I've been in this...cell for three hours now. I don't know where they've taken Devon. I hope he's okay. 

 

 


	11. Shifting Dynamics

I've woken up in another room. Somewhere else. There are no windows here. I can't tell what time it is. There's no one around. I can't even tell if this room has a door. It doesn't seem to. Am I trapped here forever? I can't be. They have to feed me soon, right? Is Devon somewhere nearby? Are those wailing noises his? Maybe he's just a wall over. Maybe he's on the other side of the world. I don't know. I miss him. I miss Bertie. She was so warm. She gave good hugs. I miss my mom. I miss sitting and watching her knit. I miss bedtime stories. I miss her. I miss her. I miss her. I miss people. I miss everyone. Someone has to come down (up? over?) here eventually. Right? 


	12. Bigwigs Show

They took me to an interrogation room. The chair was uncomfortable. The whole thing looked like something out of a cop show. Right down to the people in pantsuits who walked through the door. One was short and skinny. I couldn't tell their gender. Their hair would have been long for a guy, but short for a woman. The other was a petite woman with long brown hair. 

"Hello." said the first one. " I am Agent V. A. LaFerrier, and this is Agent Nadya Cecil. We're here to ask you some questions." Every word they said sounded like a jolt of energy. I didn't like it. It was creepy. Like they were excited to be here for some reason I couldn't figure out. I didn't answer them. Nadya didn't say anything. She just nodded. She looked more serious.

"You're Rosy Strickland, right?" asked LaFerrier. 

"Yeah." I said. I wasn't sure I should say anything but I was also sort of afraid to say nothing. 

Nadya Cecil shuffled through a file in front of her. I couldn't see what was in it. 

"How are you doing, Rosy?" asked LaFerrier. They sounded almost like they actually wanted to know. All peppy. They would have made a good cheerleader. 

"I'm fine." I said. I wasn't about to spill my guts to this creep. 

Nadya Cecil spoke up for the first time. "It's okay. You can tell us." she said. Her voice was softer than I expected. 

"I'm really fine." I said, feeling less fine every second. 

LaFerrier grinned at me. "Let us know when you're ready to chat, okay?" They said, and then both of them got up and left the room. Just left. That was it. They didn't even get to whatever they were going to ask. It was creepy as hell.

* * *

They came back to "check on me" a few hours later. 

"Hey, Rosy!" said  LaFerrier, "You ready to chat?"

I shrugged. I'd committed to this persona and I was sticking with it. "Sure." I said. 

Nadya Cecil looked me up and down skeptically. "Hello Ms. Strickland." She said coldly. 

"Hi." I said. I tried to keep my voice even, maybe even slightly threatening, but it came out small and mousy. 

"It says here that your mother left you with us recently. That must have been scary." she continued.

"I'm fine." 

LaFerrier smirked. "Why don't you tell us how it happened. From your perspective?" 

"There's not much to tell. We were going to a friends party. My mom freaked out. I woke up here." 

"Good. And what is your mothers name?" 

I opened my mouth and closed it again. Whoever these people were, they didn't need to know anything more about my mom than they already did. 

"Your mothers name?" LaFerrier prompted again. 

I didn't answer. I expected them to slam their fist on the table or zap me with a taser or something but they just leaned forward, waiting for me to say something. 

Nadya Cecil scribbled something down on a clipboard. 

"We'll talk more later." said LaFerrier. They both left. 

 


End file.
